


Sweat

by ScribblingPunk



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bottom Lena Luthor, Consensual, Domestic submission, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Lena is stubborn, Prompt Fill, Sick Fic, Soft Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Spanking, Top Kara Danvers, as stress relief, caretaker kara, cathartic, not a punishment fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27796150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblingPunk/pseuds/ScribblingPunk
Summary: Prompt fill: Supercorp domestic service/submission. Something that highlights the dynamics and various elements that make it up. Borders on cathartic if possible.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 188





	Sweat

**Author's Note:**

> [Find exclusive content here](https://Scribbling-Punk.tumblr.com/)

Sweat trickles down her spine, her chest rising and falling sharply as she sucks in a desperate breath. Her stomach muscles burn, her arms and legs trembling from holding the plank position for so long. She can feel Kara’s gaze on her, blue eyes sharp as Kara watches her struggle. All Lena has to do is admit to still being sick, to swallow down her pride and tell Kara that she’s right to suggest another absence from work.

It feels impossible, though. The longer Lena holds the position, the more her determination balloons. She’s fine. It’s just a dumb head cold, she’s more than capable of doing her damn job. No matter what Kara thinks. Lena’s limbs crumble, forcing her facedown onto the yoga mat, but she gnashes her teeth together and pushes herself back into position.

“Stop.” Kara’s voice is soft, filled with concern that’s mirrored on her pretty features. “Lena, stop.” It’s sterner this time, a tone she prefers not to use in times like these. Lena shakes her head, beads of sweat gathering along her hairline. She yelps when strong arms wrap around her weak frame and easily set her upright.

“That’s enough,” Kara murmurs. “I don’t know why you won’t admit it to me, but you’re clearly still sick. Too sick to be at work, and I’d like for you to stay home and recover fully. Sam is more than capable of running things at L-Corp for another couple of days.

“I’m fine,” Lena huffs out, ragged breaths still burning her aching lungs. Kara sighs, features hardening.

“You’re not fine. 30 seconds in the plank position is usually easy for you,” Kara retorts. “You were struggling after 10.” Lena opens her mouth to argue, but is silenced by a raised finger. “ _ Don’t _ lie to me, Lena. You’re still sick. You have a temperature and you sound like someone has plugged up your nose.”

“It’s just a cold,” Lena grumbles, but realizes she’s wrong. She hasn’t felt so sick before, and Lena doesn’t understand why she’s fighting Kara so much on this. Kara watches her through narrowed eyes, the muscles in her jaw working.

“If you’re  _ really _ fine then go to work,” Kara shrugs. “I’d rather you stay home and take care of yourself, as per our most important rule, but if you don’t think you need to…” Kara trails off, eyebrows lifting in a way that tells Lena this isn’t over. There’s a part of her that just wants to admit defeat and sink into Kara’s comforting arms, but there’s a nagging, bigger part of her that is desperate to prove some kind of point.

“Are you saying you’ll punish me for being sick?” Lena asks with a scoff, arms stubbornly folding across her chest.

“No. I’d never punish you for being sick, but you’re  _ not _ sick. At least, that’s what you keep telling me,” Kara states. “I would, however, punish you for not taking care of yourself. But, if you’re fine, then it’s not an issue is it?”

“I’m fine,” Lena confirms with a nod. A lie.

“Okay.” Kara leans forward and kisses her cheek, “I’ll see you at lunch? Burgers?” Lena’s stomach turns at the mention of so much grease, but she forces herself to smile.

“Sounds great.”

Lena watches her wife leave, tummy twisting uncomfortably but a stubborn head forcing her towards the shower. The steam from the hot water offers her stuffy sinuses a brief reprieve and Lena sucks in a deep breath, forehead resting against the cool damp tiles. All of the energy seems to sap from her body, her legs shaky and weak, but Lena clenches her jaw and powers through.

Putting clothes on feels like a near impossible task, her fingers trembling as she buttons her shirt. Her sight flickers, giving Lena pause. She knows what that means. She knows that she was wrong to let Kara leave.

The world seems to spin around her, her eyes unable to focus and legs refusing to carry her weight any longer. Fingers desperately scramble to press the symbol hidden beneath the face of her watch, the tip of a shaking finger catching it just as darkness smothers her.

When she awakes, Alex’s concerned features hover above her. A light shines into each eye and cool fingers press against her pulse, lines of concern only relaxing once Alex is happy with the strong beat of Lena’s heart. Dark brows lift knowingly, Alex tutting softly as she murmurs about how stubborn Lena is.

Even if she had the energy to do so, Lena knows she’s in no position to argue the fact. It’s impossible to claim that she’s fine in the confines of the DEO medical bay. She can hear Kara talking, somewhere out of sight, and her hand shoots out to blindly reach for her wife.

Kara’s warm hand slots into hers as she sidles into view, features scrunched with concern. Lena feels a pang of guilt, suddenly resenting herself for being so stubborn and worrying Kara so much. It had been drilled into her as a child that being sick was a sign of weakness, that she should power through and never let anyone see the chink in her armor. Lena sometimes forgets that she doesn’t have to do that anymore.

“Lena, you need to rest.” Alex appears above her again. “This was a cry for help from your body, let it recover. Sleep, fluids, and no going to work until you’re strong enough,” Alex strictly states. “Doctors orders.” Lena nods, resigned to the fact that she’s pushed herself too far and has been left with no other choice. “I’m happy to let you go home if you promise to take care of yourself.”

“I will,” Lena whispers. Her head swivels to the side, no longer able to meet the concerned gazes.

“Thanks, Alex,” she hears Kara murmur. “I’ve got her from here. I’ll call if we need anything.” Kara settles into the chair next to the bed once Alex leaves, blue eyes pinning Lena with a stare that prickles the skin at the nape of her neck. “I guess you’re not fine,” Kara states. She crosses one leg over the other, happy to wait until Lena is ready to talk.

“I’ll rest,” Lena mumbles, eyes darting around the room and refusing to settle on Kara disapproving features.

“You will,” Kara nods. Her tone carries a stern warning that ties Lena’s stomach into knots. “You’re your own person, Lena, but if you refuse to take care of yourself, then that responsibility lands on my shoulders.” Kara sighs heavily. “I  _ knew _ you weren’t okay.”

“I thought I would be,” Lena softly argues, finally making eye contact. “I figured it’d be fine once I got to work. I’d be too distracted to really notice it.” Lena knows it doesn’t make much sense even as the words leave her mouth, but she can’t expect Kara to understand if she doesn’t at least  _ try _ to explain herself.

“You’re so stubborn.” The chastise is quiet, but it leaves its mark. Kara leans over and presses the back of her hand to Lena’s forehead, wincing at the dampness she finds there. “Hopefully that means your fever is breaking,” she murmurs. Kara sinks back into the chair and blows out a relieved sigh. “How does someone so smart manage such silly decisions?"

“I’m sorry,” Lena whispers, cheeks coloring with a faint blush. She feels ridiculous, like a child who has been scolded by their mother for staining their new dress.

“I know,” Kara nods. “If you weren’t so sick, I’d turn you across my knee. You  _ have _ to start taking care of yourself, Lena. L-Corp won’t fall apart if you spend a few days in bed, but I most definitely would if something were to happen to you. I shouldn’t have left you this morning.” Kara internally berates herself, guilt settling into the pit of her gut.

“It’s not your fault,” Lena frowns. “I’ll accept whatever punishment you think I deserve.” 

Kara looks away, sucking her lips into her mouth as she stares at the wall. Usually, Kara would agree to punish Lena whenever a rule is broken, or bent by a loophole that Lena feels she has found, but this time is different. Lena can barely stay on her own two feet. Spanking her, even with consent, would feel cruel.

“Let’s go home,” Kara finally states. “I’ll help you clean up and then you’re going straight to bed.” Her tone is firm, but her gaze wavers. For the first time in a long while, Kara has no idea what to do. “J’onn will take my place as Supergirl for a few days. I’m not letting you out of my sight.”

\--------

Kara lands on the penthouse balcony as gently as she can possibly manage, her arms full of her trembling wife. She can feel the intense heat from Lena’s feverish skin, even through layers of clothes, as she carries her towards the bedroom. Kara leaves Lena on their bed with a stern warning to stay put, and makes her way into the bathroom.

The bathroom fills with steam as the tub slowly fills, fogging the edges of the mirror as Kara stares into it. Her hands grip the side of the sink, her grasp harsh and threatening to damage the porcelain. She stares at her reflection, as though searching her own features for answers to a question that hasn’t even fully formed yet. Her anger with Lena is stifled by her concern, the thought of punishing her weakened wife filling her with dread. Besides, hasn’t Lena punished herself enough?

“Are you waiting for your reflection to talk back?” Kara watches Lena through the mirror, frowning at how heavily she leans against the doorframe. The scold dies in her throat when Lena’s eyes fill with tears, and she turns to catch Lena as she stumbles into her embrace. “I wanted to be near you,” Lena mumbles, her voice muffled against Kara’s shoulder. “Are you mad at me?” Lena sounds small, timid.

“No,” Kara replies, honestly. “I was furious for a little while, but I’m mostly just worried.” Kara presses a tender kiss to a sweaty forehead. “I’m going to take care of you now, okay?” She feels Lena nod against her. “Let’s get you into the tub, sweetheart.”

Lena leans heavily against her as Kara undresses her, allowing her wife to carefully manhandle her. She’s lifted into the tub as though she doesn’t weigh anything at all which, to Kara, Lena guesses she doesn’t. She feels useless, unable to even wash herself, but Kara doesn’t seem to mind doing it for her. In fact, Kara seems to prefer it that way.

The skin not submerged in the heated water prickles with goosebumps, a shiver rushing down Lena’s spine as she draws her legs against her chest. Kara is gentle, tender, as she rinses the soap from her trembling body. Lena doesn’t have to meet Kara’s gaze to know that she’s still somewhat unhappy with her, and she avoids looking up to meet the disappointment head on.

The plug is pulled and Lena miserably watches as the soapy water swirls down the drain alongside her reprieve. Kara easily scoops her out of the tub and sets her on the floor, wrapping a fluffy towel around her shivering frame. She finally meets her gaze, her brows knitting together and deep lines setting across her forehead.

“I’m sorry,” Lena mumbles. Kara shakes her head, her hand reaching out to soothe the creases etched into Lena’s feverish skin. “I hate being sick. It makes me feel weak, and I already have to work twice as hard as my brother ever did to prove that I’m not.”

“I know,” Kara nods. “Being sick isn’t a weakness, though. It’s your body telling you to take it easy and you have to listen to it. It’s why you have Sam, isn’t it? She’s there to  _ help _ you and keep things running smoothly when you’re unable to do it yourself. It won’t help anyone if you allow yourself to become sicker,” Kara scolds, gently.

“I’m sorry,” Lena repeats, sighing sadly. She chews her lip and stares down at her feet, “should I wait in the corner?” she asks, resigned to her fate. She feels Kara’s finger underneath her chin, gently guiding it upwards to force eye contact.

“Lena, you’re sick,” Kara frowns. “The only thing I’m worried about right now is getting you into bed and nursing you back to health. I’m not going to spank you like this,” she sighs. Lena frowns, confused. “You can consider yourself on restriction for the rest of the week, both as punishment and necessity. I only want to see you out of bed to use the bathroom or to briefly stretch your legs. I’ll bring you everything you need.”

Lena seems relieved to receive some kind of punishment, even if she’s too unwell for the restriction to cause much hindrance to her life, and she softly whispers her agreement. She’s guided to sit on top of the closed toilet, silently accepting Kara’s help as the towel gently rubs her dry. Kara is quiet, seemingly lost in thought, as she helps Lena into cosy flannel pajamas, and Lena struggles to ignore her bubbling guilt.

She takes her medicine without complaint, and her protests are half hearted when Kara carries her to bed. Soft cotton is tucked around her and Kara joins her in bed, her fingers lightly tracing Lena’s spine as she encourages her to sleep.

Kara listens for a while, waiting for Lena’s breathing to even out, but sleep doesn’t seem to come for either of them. She can hear Lena’s heart fluttering nervously in her chest, smiling softly as she waits for whatever Lena is about to come out with.

“Kara?” comes Lena’s small voice, as expected.

“Yeah, baby?” She waits patiently for Lena to turn her head, and smiles kindly down at her when Lena’s pretty features are lifted from the pillow. “What is it?” she asks, softly.

“Would you spank me?” The question catches Kara off guard, and she frowns deeply, lines of disapproval etched across her forehead. She opens her mouth to decline, but Lena jumps in ahead of her. “Not as a punishment,” Lena quickly clarifies. “I know you don’t want to punish me. It’s just…” Lena hesitates, chewing on her lip. “I can’t sleep. I keep thinking about today, and I think it will help.”

Kara sighs, staying silent for a long moment. Her hand slips down from Lena’s back, resting on her bottom as her thumbs rubs gentle circles into the soft flesh.

“Do you really think it will help you?” Kara asks, voice low and eyes unsure.

“I’d like to try,” Lena nods, “if you’re comfortable.” Kara stares deep into earnest eyes, feeling her reservations slip away. It’s the first time Lena has requested a spanking outwith a punishment, but she can understand where Lena is coming from. The guilt from their day must be plaguing her, keeping much needed sleep out of reach.

“Okay.” Kara slides her hand across the flannel covered behind, caressing her bottom and encouraging Lena to relax. The angle is a little awkward, but neither wish to move from the other’s side.

Lena buries her face further into the pillow, moaning softly as Kara’s warm hand continues to rub her bottom. Her pajama bottoms are pushed downwards, bunching around her thighs as Kara lightly scrapes her nails across the exposed flesh. Lena pushes her bottom upwards, silently asking for more.

“This is not a punishment,” Kara murmurs. “This is to help you relax, and I’m only doing this because you asked me to. Do you understand?” Kara is firm, but not unkind. She has never, nor will she ever, punish Lena for being sick. This is strictly stress relief to make room for rest inside her crowded mind.

“Yes, Ma’am.”

Kara hums her approval and gently pats the quivering cheeks beneath her hand, smiling softly at the whimper it draws from Lena. She starts slow, the first spanks barely more than a firm tap that jiggles the pliant flesh. Kara watches as Lena turns her face, nuzzling her cheek against the pillow as bright green eyes drown in gratitude as they stare up at her.

The comforter is pushed aside, gracing Kara with a perfect view of a rounded, pale bottom. The swats become harder, her palm leaving a delicious sting behind. Lena whimpers, a crease forming between her brows even as she nods for Kara to keep going. The next smack is harder, leaving a streak of pink in its wake and pulling a soft cry from Lena’s lips

Warmth builds in her behind, soothing her in a way that she’s never experienced from a spanking before. Kara’s fingers sharply catch the underside of her cheeks, heating the sensitive spot where Lena’s bottom moulds into her thighs. Lena squeezes her eyes closed, tears prickling the corners as she sucks in a deep breath.

Tears creep out from closed lids, tickling her ears as they travel down to her pillow. A content sigh blows through her lips, a sleepy fog descending upon her as Kara tenderly rubs her heated skin. It’s over as soon as it started, her chest filling with a similar warmth that’s settled into her bottom. Lena shifts her head, abandoning her pillow for the crook of Kara’s neck.

“Thank you,” she murmurs, her jaw cracking from the might of her sleepy yawn. Her pajamas are pulled back into the place and the comforting weight of the blanket returns to her back.

“It’s what I’m here for,” Kara whispers, short nails trailing the length of Lena’s spine. “Close your eyes, sweetheart.” She cranes her neck, pressing the softest of kisses against Lena’s jaw. “I’ll be right here when you wake up.” Lena hums sleepily against her, curling around Kara and gripping her sleep shirt.

She soon grows heavy on top of Kara, her bottom warm and her heart light as sleep steals her away for another evening. Kara lies awake for a long time, Lena wrapped in her arms, content to listen to the steady thrumming of Lena’s heartbeat. It’s a long time before she is able to drift off, but she does so with a calm mind. She’s hopeful that Lena has learned from their terrifying day and will be more careful in future. If she isn’t, at least Kara will be there to help.

**Author's Note:**

> Complete.
> 
> [Find exclusive content here](https://Scribbling-Punk.tumblr.com/)


End file.
